


Imagine waking up next to Loki

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Imagine waking up next to Loki

You wake with a start,throwing yourself out of a bad dream. Your heart races and your eyes blink, trying to clear the images from your mind. A thin pale arm reaches across you, pulling you closer. A thin, angler face hovers over yours. Green eyes search yours. Sensing no immediate danger, he rests his head on your shoulder and closes his eyes, breathing you in.  
“Bad dream?” He asks, his voice groggy from slumber.  
“Yeah.”  
“Want to talk about it?” He asks and kisses your collar bone.  
You sigh and shift your body so you’re on your side, face to face with him. “There isn’t much to talk about.”  
He wraps a leg behind your knee, bringing your lower half closer.  
“If you refuse to talk,” he says, his hand moving to the small of your back and smiling, “there are other things we could do.”  
You laugh and hit his chest lightly.  
“You know how to sweet talk a girl, Loki.” You tease.  
“My love,” he kisses your neck. “My heart. My goddess.”  
His voice is low and velvet. You let him kiss your throat, his hands roaming your body.  
Your mind is swimming with his touch when a thought shatters everything.  
“Your brother-” You start, but are unable to finish because he’s bit your ear.  
He stops, completely still. He lifts his head and looks at you, eyes narrowing in confusion.  
“My brother?” He asks and props himself up on his elbows. “What of him?”  
“He’s coming over today, remember?” You say.  
He rolls his eyes and falls on his back, sighing.  
“Killed the mood, huh?” You ask, quietly.  
He looks at you and laughs shortly.  
You both lay there for a bit. You feel like an idiot killing the mood in such a dumb way.  
You alarm clock goes off and Loki reaches across you to turn it off. You roll into him, as if you’re trying to make your two bodies become one. He moves you aside and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He leaves you in the warm bed and you hear the shower start. Getting up, you move silently to the bathroom where he’s already in his boxers. Your sneak up behind him and put your hands on either side of his hips, kissing his shoulder blades softly. His hands cover yours and he brings one up to his lips, placing small kisses along your knuckles.  
“I’m sorry” you say against his back. He turns towards you, your hand still to his lips. He pulls you close to him as he leads you into the shower. The water is warm on your back. He lets your hand fall and he’s got your hips. He pulls you close to him as his mouth devours yours. He moves you up against the wall of the shower as his kisses become sloppier.  
Then you both hear the door open and freeze. Loki breaks the embrace and quietly gets out of the shower. He wraps a towel around himself as you get out as well.  
“Brother?” you hear a booming voice from a few rooms away. Loki growls audibly and uses his magic to dress you both before he exits the bathroom, leaving you to turn off the shower yourself. Walking into the living room, you can already hear the two brothers bickering.  
“How many times have I told you, Thor, you cannot walk in unannounced!” Loki spits.  
“I was not unannounced, brother. You knew I was coming. I made arrangements days ago.”  
You wait in the doorway, letting them fight it out. Hopefully it won’t last long. But as soon as you enter the room, Thor looks at you and a giant goofy grin stretches his face. He comes at you with open arms.  
“My lady,” he says hugging you. “How do you fair?”  
You laugh as he spins you around and sets you on your feet again, holding you away so he can fully look at you.  
“I’m fine.” You say, smiling “It’s good to see you, Thor.”  
“And it is always good to see you, my lady.” Thor smiles, dropping his arms from your sides. Loki puts an arm around your waist and pulls you close to him, his eyes never leaving Thor. You push away slightly.  
“Are you hungry, Thor? I can whip you up something.” You unwind Loki’s arm from your waist as Jane walks in slowly, unsure if she should just come walking in unannounced.  
Thor notices Jane’s hesitation and takes her hand, pulling her into the small apartment you share with your god of mischief. Thor introduces Jane as her face turns red and her eyes take you in. You’re taller than her and you’re used to intimidating people with your height alone, but you are still not as tall as either Loki or Thor. You envelope her in a hug and ask her if she’d like something to eat, but she shakes her head.  
“Thor and I just grabbed some coffee down the road.” She says.  
The couple doesn’t stay long and before you know it, they’re in the process of leaving. Thor takes Jane’s coat and wraps it around her thin shoulders.  
“We must do this more often.” Thor says with a bright smile. Loki rolls his eyes and you nodd.  
“It’s been so much fun.” You say. “Maybe we can make a day of it next time.”  
Thor nods and Janes takes his hand. They leave and Loki closes the door behind them, letting out a giant sigh.  
“You’re no fun.” You tell him. “He’s your brother.”  
“My annoying brother.” Hey says, locking the door and turning towards you. “I am aware of this.”  
You smile as he lifts you up into his arms.  
“If I remember correctly,” he says, kissing your face repeatedly. “We have unfinished business.”  
You kiss him back as he throws you on the bed, closing the door with his foot.  
“Now,” he says, ripping off his shirt and stalking towards you. “Where were we?”


End file.
